The present application relates to a biological sample image acquiring apparatus, a biological sample image acquiring method, and a program, which can be suitably used in the field of magnification and observation of a biological sample.
A biological sample such as a tissue slice is fixed to a slide glass, is stained if necessary, and is then stored. In general, when the storage period is long, the visibility of the biological sample under a microscope is reduced due to deterioration or discoloration of the tissue piece. The biological sample may be diagnosed in establishments other than the hospital in which the biological sample has been prepared. In this case, the biological sample is sent by mail, which takes a predetermined time.
In view of this situation, a device for storing a biological sample as image data has been suggested (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-222801).